When Girl Meets Boys
by sakuraeverlastingx
Summary: What happens when girl meets boys? CHAOS! lolololol Pairings: ItaXSaku, SasuXSaku, DeiXSaku, SasoXSaku, InoXShika, TenXNeji, NaruXHina, One sided NejiXSaku.
1. New Girl

**A/N: **Hola people! This is my FIRST fanfic please be nice and review after you read it :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto ):

**Songs I listened when I was typing this: **We Belong by Toni Gonzaga, Say it Again by Marie Digby, Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls, Replay by Iyaz, Face Drop by Sean Kingston, Rude Boy by Rihanna.

**Pairings: **SasukeXSakura, ItachiXSakura, SasoriXSakura, DeidaraXSakura, InoXShika, NarutoXHinata, NejiXTenTen, One sided NejiXSakura.

**-xox-**

**Prologue…**

'Beep-beep-beep-be-'

'Smash'

Groaning loudly and muttering a set of 'colorful' words the pink haired teen sat up. Picking up what's left of her alarm clock, and threw it in the bin near her bedside table.

"Crap… that's my 10th alarm clock this month and already in the bin" she sighed frustratingly.

She went to her bathroom and took a quick (long) shower, she then got dressed in her uniform (**A/N:** I SUCK at describing trust moi!) which was a white button-up shirt, a blue plaided skirt that stopped at the middle of her thighs and knees, a navy blue blazer with the school insignia on her left breast pocket, a navy blue tie, white socks that went below her knees and finally (cute) black shoes. After she looked at herself in her mirror she then went downstairs to grab breakfast.

When she reached her destination she was greeted by… no one. Her parents left early this morning to catch up their flight in America, because they had some business to check up on. She saw a note on the counter with a credit card on top. She then read the note:

**Dear Saki,**

**Me and your father are going to leave for America for 2 months. I already made you breakfast this early morning… so you don't have to worry. About the credit … that's for the 2 whole months we're gone we loaded it with $ 1000 cash you can do anything with it… no drugs or you'll be grounded for LIFE, got it?, good. TAKE CARE AND WE LOVE YOU!**

**-Mom**

After reading the whole freaking message/note whatever she grabbed her bag, and the house keys and putting her credit card inside her pretty pink wallet, and went outside. She locked her 2 story house. She turned around and said "KONOHA LEAF HIGH HERE I COME!" after saying (screaming) that she earned a few weird looks from people passing by. She sweatdropped. 'Oops' she thought

'So much for being excited' Inner Sakura said.

**-xox-**

YAY! Story done! REVIEW PLEASE! I know it's short but it's a chaptered story (:


	2. Meeting Ino

**A/N:** I'm back! yay!

sorry about the delay :(

**Disclaimer:** I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. -cries-

**Songs I listened to:** We Made You - Eminem, Whatya Want From Me - Adam Lambert, When Your Mad - Ne-yo, Where Is She? - J.T. Romano, White Horse - Taylor Swift, Sweet Dreams - Beyoncé, You Found Me - The Fray, Replay - Iyaz, I'd Lie - Taylor Swift, Right Round - Flo Rida, Forever - Chris Brown, I Can Hear the Bells - Nikki Blonsky, Art of Love - Jordyn Sparks, Candy Shop - 50 cent, For You - Azu, Go on Girl - Ne-yo, Dark Waltz - Hayley Westerna

**-xoxo-**

CHAPTER 2- MEETING INO

**-xoxo-**

Finally reaching school, she looked around finding herself in awe.

'Woahh!' Inner said amazed

'I know! This is even bigger and better than our old school and we're really early too.'

'This is soo cool a park decorated with cherry blossoms, flowers a pond and a bridge on top. A _very_ wide field. And a fountain that has the initials 'KLHS' on top. 3 buildings with 5 stories each! Gaah! This is sooo AH-MAZING!'

DUG – DUG – DUG – DUG

'What the hell is that?' Sakura asked Inner Sakura

'RUN! WOMAN! RUN! FANBOYS! RUUUUUUNNNN!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sakura started to run around the her new school trying to loose her fanboys.

'Grrr! I hate this!' Inner Sakura said.

**-xoxo-**

**-FANBOYS-**

"PRETTY LADY! GO OUT WITH MEEE!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MIINEE!'

"I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON HER! SO HAH!"

"SHUT IT YOU MORON!"

"WE'VE LOST HER!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" All her fanboys said in unison and cried anime style.

**-WITH SAKURA-**

'Whewh! That was a pain!' I.S said.

'We've been doing that since we stared school! From pre-school to high school. Will they ever stop?'

'I dunno'

'Oh shit... do you know where we are?' Sakura looked around the quiet hallway to see no one there, then she saw a glint of blonde hair she slowly approached the person.

When she saw her talking on her phone, she waited for her to finish. Being the polite girl she is... (or so she thinks).

When she was finally done, Sakura then tapped her shoulder. The blonde girl turned around to look at Sakura, and she smiled brightly at her.

"Hey! Can I help ya?" The blonde chick asked kindly.

"Actually, yes. You see I'm a new student and I got chased by fanboys, and somehow I ended up here, and I need to get my, schedule but I don't know where to go, I'm really lost so will you _please _help me?"

"Uh... yea! Sure! I'm Yamanaka Ino, by the way"

"I'm Haruno Sakura pleased to meat you" Ino offered her hand and Sakura kindly took it.

"But before we go to the office you have to meet my _awesome_ friends first!"

"Sure! Come on!" Sakura started to walk (march) the wrong way (coz she thought she was great at directions. Lolololol) Ino looked at her oddly.

"Uh... Sakura it's this way"

"Huh?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"It's this way" Ino said calmly (but she was laughing mentally) and pointed the left side of the corridor. Sakura turned beat red from embarrassment.

"R-right!"

**-TIME SKIP WITH INO'S FRIENDS-**

"YO GUYS AND GIRLS LISTEN UP!" Ino said. (Screamed)

"..."

"We have a new student" Ino said pushing Sakura in front of her.

"HI GUYS!"

"Hi!" The girls replied apart from the guys who were still staring at her.

'Uggh!' Sakura thought.

'Hey! At least they're not all over us or drooling , or do all the fanboys stuff when they see us the first time.'

'True, true. Touché bitch, touché'

'Thanks! That's a first' Ino suddenly spoke.

"Okay Sakura, time to meet the gang!" Ino cheered.

**-END-**

**-xoxo-**

DON'T KILL ME!

I JUST LUFF CLIFF HANGERS!

DON'T YOU?

I will update soon!


End file.
